Aishiteruze
by KyokoForever
Summary: Aishiteruze the masculant form of I Love You. I'm sorry. I'm not good at summaries. Um... basicallya tale of love, loss, and death. Rated for character death and language. Kyoru and YukiHana
1. Waves of Sadness

**A/N: **

**Oh yeah!**

**My fanfic is here!!!!!**

**Gotta work on the authoress notes...**

**What? You wanna rub in the fact I don't own Fruits Basket? Huh? Huh?!? **

**Aishiteruze- love in the masculant form**

**On with le story!**

Tohru Honda sat silently on the grass. It was a week before Valentines Day and the sun was shining. Tohru looked around. Sitting next to her were her two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Uo-chan sat with her blonde hair up in a bun, eating her lunch. Tohru looked at Hana-chan worriedly. Hana hadn't been eating much lately. It seemed a little out of character. Especially for her. As Uo-chan finished her lunch, Tohru decided to talk to Hana-chan. She looked sad. "Hana-chan, why are you sad?" Tohru asked.

Hana-chan looked up from her untouched food. "Hmmm?" replied Hana," Oh. Nothing's wrong, Tohru-chan." Hana-chan gave Tohru a wide smile, but Tohru knew that the smile wasn't sincere.

When the bell rang, Tohru and Uo-chan started to walk back to class. Hana-chan had disappeared to take another route back to class 3-D. Uo and Tohru took their usual route. " "What do you think is wrong with Hanajima?" Uo asked.

"Eh?" Tohru responded,"Hana-chan said there was nothing wrong."

"That's what she said,"Uo-chan explained,"But it's not what she meant."

Tohru looked at the floor. Was there something Hana-chan was hiding? Something about her family that she didn't want to talk about. 'Maybe a relative passed away,' Tohru thought,' Or maybe someone is sick.'

"You don't think anyone is sick or has passed away, do you?" Tohru asked her best friend ecstatically. She couldn't help it, she was worried.

"No,"Uo said,"She would have told us, but something is going on."

"You're right," Tohru said.

"I don't know much about denpa waves,"Uo responded,"But I sense waves of sadness."

The young Yankee was right. Something was amiss. "We need to find out what's bugging Hanajima,"Arisa said, determined,"And I know just how we can find out! Come with me, Tohru!"

"Eh? EH?!?,"was all Tohru could say. Uo then grabbed a very confused Tohru's hand and started running down the hall as fast as she could.

**A/N:**

**What shall be on Hana-chan's mind? How will Tohru and Uo react? **

**We shall see very soon**

**And the authoress notes will definitely get better, I promise**

**Sakura-chan**


	2. Secret Plan

**A/N:**

**Sakura: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been _really_ busy.**

**Adiru: ...**

**Sakura: Adiru is still recovering from the incident with the B-R-E-A-D.**

**Adiru: I can spell you know...**

**Sakura: (runs)**

**I own nothing except my own plot points!**

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Tohru asked Uo.

The young yankee was picking the lock on Hana's locker. "Of course we won't get in trouble," Arisa said," You're looking at the 'master' of mischief."

"Really?!" Tohru exclaimed ecstaticly.

"Um..." Uo started,"No. I was kidding."

"Oh," Tohru replied,"Ok." Tohru was _way_ too gullible.

"Yes!" Uo yelled. She soon quickly covered her mouth. Classes were going on and although she and Tohru both got passes, teachers would suspect something when they saw a locker next to them, wide open. Uo started to search the locker. Several books were found and therouly searched. A math book, a history book, a book called "Focusing on Your Inner Sprit: A Memoir of a Phychic," and several notebooks.

" I don't understand," Uo said in confusion," Nothing like a journal or secret notes."

"Um, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked," What about that book right there?"

Alas, there was a maroon notebook at the bottom of Hana's locker. Arisa picked it up carefully. It was tatterd and a little dirty. Uo looked through every page extremly carefully. On the last three pages, she found the most surprising thing written. Something she never expected Hana-chan to write:

**_True love is hidden_**

_**In the cold snow**_

_**Why can't I show **_

_**That I love the Prince?**_

Tohru and Uo read the poem silently. " That's sweet," Tohru said.

"We need to do something about Hana's crush on the Prince," Uo said.

"Should we tell Yuki-kun?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Tohru," Uo replied," It's obvious Hana doesn't want the Prince to know."

"Well," Tohru said," What should we do?"

Uo thought for a moment. "I've got it!" Uo said,"It's almost Valentines Day, right?"

"Right," Tohru replied,"But what does that have to do with-"

"Then we can set up Hanajima with the Prince. You know, as a date!" Uo continued after interuppting Tohru, "Come with me Tohru!"

"I still don't understa-"

By this time, Uo and Tohru were already halfway down the hallway when the bell rang. Hana-chan came out of the classroom. "Hana!" Uo said out of breath," Do you want to hang out with us on Valentines Day?"

"Alright," the young phychic replied.

"Cool," Uo said. A very confused Tohru was standing beside her two friends. Only a week lied ahead until their plan would be put into action.

'It was a good thing Yuki didn't have plans either,' Tohru thought,' I knew that Yuki-kun would say yes after Uo-chan threatened him. I wonder how Yuki-kun will react?' Tohru thought all of these thoughts as she continued walking back to Shigure-san's house.

**A/N:**

**Sakura: I promise I'll update sooner next time!**

**Adiru: (takes out a chainsaw) Never. Hit. Me. AGAIN!**

**Sakura: Help!**


	3. Valentines Day

**A/N:**

**Sakura: Merry Christmas everyone! X3**

**Adiru: Christmas isn't for another couple of hours... **

**Sakura: Oh stop being all 'Bah Humbug' Adiru!**

**Adiru: I have every right to be! My mom died 11 years and 2 days ago today!**

**Sakura: I thought you were over that...**

**Adiru: (curses in German under breath)**

**Sakura: On with the story!!!**

"Why are you doing this again?" Hana-chan asked. It was Valentines Day and Arisa and Tohru were getting Hana ready for her surprise date. Tohru was putting make-up on Hana after a little struggle, since Hana never wore make-up, except for eyeliner, mascara, and the occasional blush. Uo was putting her friend's long, midnight black hair in a braid. "Because," Uo started, "We have a surprise for you and we want you to look nice. Is that so much to ask?"

"What kind of surprise do I have to dress up for? A wedding?" Hana-chan asked.

"You'll see," Uo-chan replied, as she finished up Hana's braid.

"Done!" Uo exclaimed, "Now let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Hana asked. Uo-chan was covering her eyes.

"It's a surprise." Uo replied smiling. Tohru was walking beside them. 'I hope Hana-chan likes our surprise,' Tohru thought.

"Okay," Uo said, "We're here."

She uncovered Hana's eyes. They were at this new restraunt down the street called The Rose Petal Cafe. "You took me to a restraunt,"Hana said, turning towards her friends, "Why?"

"This isn't our only surprise," Uo replied. Tohru looked up the sidewalk. Yuki was coming towards them, his silver hair shining in the light.

"Look behind you," Uo said, putting her arms behind her head. Hana turned.She looked into Yuki's silver eyes. She sensed nervous waves coming from him. She blushed slightly.

"We'll leave you two alone," Uo said. She started walking back the way she came. Tohru started heading through the woods towards Shigure's house, smiling the whole time. 'I'm glad Hana liked her surprise,' Tohru thought, 'Uo-chan worked so hard planning this day out. She even worked overtime just to get a table at the restraunt. Oh mom, I'm so lucky to have as good as friends as Hana-chan and Uo-chan.'

Suddenly, Tohru stopped walking. She looked around at her surroundings. This part of the woods wasn't the way to Shigure's house. 'Thinking and walking is _way_ too dangerouse,' Tohru thought, 'These woods do look familiar though.'

She continued walking. The path soon started to look more familiar as she went on.

Tohru then came to a small building. 'Oh,' Tohru thought, 'Shishou-san's dojo!' She looked at the steps of the dojo. Kyo was sitting on the steps.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said, hesitantly walking towards him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kyo replied, looking into Tohru's deep brown eyes, "I'm fine." He smiled at Tohru. She sat down next to him on the steps. She looked into his auburn eyes. 'He looks sad.' Tohru thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tohru asked, "You seem upset."

"Really, I'm fine!" Kyo replied, "I've just...been thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not that important," Kyo said, looking away. Tohru didn't notice that he was blushing.

"Oh," Tohru said, "Okay." Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Tohru?" Kyo said trying to get her to look up.

"Yes?" Tohru asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Tohru smiled at him. She was about to stand up when Kyo gently touched her face. Tohru looked into Kyo's auburn eyes again. Kyo and Tohru soon got closer. They kissed. Kyo pulled away gently. Tohru was shivering. 'We can't be together!' Tohru thought, 'I don't want him to get hurt!'

"I have to go," Tohru said, tears rising in her eyes, making them sparkle, "I'm sorry." Tohru started running. Kyo came after her. 'She's upset,' Kyo said, 'And it's all my fault!'

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled after her. He didn't want to lose her.

"Leave me alone!" Tohru choked out between sobs. The woods ended and Tohru, being the clumsy idiot she was, tripped on the street.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. He head just gotten out of the woods. Tohru never saw the car coming.

**A/N:**

**Sakura: It's Christmas now! (wheres santa hat at starts to dance)**

**Adiru: You're crazy...**

**Sakura: Come on, you know it's fun! X3**

**Adiru: ...**

**Sakura: I know what'll make you smile! (runs offstage)**

**Adiru: Oh sweet Jesus...**

**Sakura: Tadah! (twirls on in the Angel Santa Suit from RENT and starts to dance) You like? (starts to sing Today 4 You)**

**Adiru: heh.heh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (rolls on the floor, laughing her ass off)**

**Sakura: I knew it would put a smile on your face :D!**

**Adiru: You're right it did:3**

**Sakura and Adiru: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**


End file.
